


Gaspard de la Nuit

by Sanashiya



Series: To Help You Untwist [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s03e04 Aperitivo, M/M, Musique classique, Post-Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, Seduction, Thérapie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ne connaît rien à la musique classique. Hannibal décide de l'initier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaspard de la Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime la musique classique. Hannibal aime la musique classique. Nous avons d'un commun accord décidé d'initier Will.
> 
> Je suppose que cet OS sera plus sympa avec la bande-son, voici donc les titres évoqués dans cette fic, que vous pourrez trouver sur Youtube :
> 
> \- Gaspard de la Nuit (Ondine et Le Gibet), Ravel  
> \- Sonate n°21, dite Waldstein, 3ème mouvement, Beethoven  
> \- Concerto n°2, Rachmaninov  
> \- Symphonie n°9 (Nouveau-Monde), Dvorák  
> \- Requiem, In Paradisum, Fauré  
> \- La Flûte Enchantée, Mozart  
> \- Aria des variations Goldberg, Bach  
> \- La Mort d'Ase, Peer Gynt, Grieg
> 
> Note : Hannibal et Will parlent en anglais. Les "tu" et "vous" sont irrelevant. Will a du mal avec le français.

* * *

 

_\- " Écoute ! - Écoute ! - C'est moi, c'est Ondine qui_  
_frôle de ces gouttes d'eau les losanges sonores de ta_  
 _fenêtre illuminée par les mornes rayons de la lune ;_  
 _et voici, en robe de moire, la dame châtelaine qui_  
 _contemple à son balcon la belle nuit étoilée et le beau_  
 _lac endormi._

 

_" Chaque flot est un ondin qui nage dans le courant,_  
_chaque courant est un sentier qui serpente vers mon palais,_  
_et mon palais est bâti fluide, au fond du lac, dans le_  
_triangle du feu, de la terre et de l'air._

_" Écoute ! - Écoute ! - Mon père bat l'eau coassante_  
_d'une branche d'aulne verte, et mes sœurs caressent de_  
_leurs bras d'écume les fraîches îles d'herbes,_  
de _nénuphars et de glaïeuls, ou se moquent du saule caduc et_  
_barbu qui pêche à la ligne ! "_

_Sa chanson murmurée, elle me supplia de recevoir son_  
_anneau à mon doigt pour être l'époux d'une Ondine, et_  
_de visiter avec elle son palais pour être le roi des lacs._

_Et comme je lui répondais que j'aimais une mortelle,_  
_boudeuse et dépitée, elle pleura quelques larmes, poussa_  
_un éclat de rire, et s'évanouit en giboulées qui ruisse_ _lèrent  
blanches le long de mes vitraux bleus._

_Ondine  
Aloysius Bertrand_

 

* * *

.oOo.

 

Will avait changé son style vestimentaire. Fini, les vieux manteaux d'une teinte indéfinissable, à mi-chemin entre le vert boueux et le marron sale, couverts de poils de chien ; fini les chemises de bûcheron et les pantalons froissés. Il avait sollicité son imagination pour autre chose qu'une scène de crime, pour une fois, et avait adopté le mode de pensée d'Hannibal alors qu'il se choisissait un manteau, dans une boutique dans laquelle il ne serait jamais entré en temps normal. Il en était ressorti avec un caban de laine gris souris fait sur mesure, une écharpe anthracite de cachemire, et un sentiment persistant d'imposture. (Jamais il n'avait autant dépensé pour des vêtements.)

Il avait également supprimé ses lunettes pour les remplacer par des lentilles de contact, et il était allé chez le coiffeur pour rafraîchir son allure après plusieurs mois de prison. À tout prendre, c'était un homme différent qui était entré chez Hannibal Lecter pour lui demander de reprendre sa thérapie, et Hannibal l'avait bien vu, si son coup d'œil appréciateur (et imperceptible pour quelqu'un à l'œil moins exercé que Will) était d'aucune indication.

La méthode traditionnelle n'avait pas marché, mais Will ne comptait pas abandonner – c'était en se rapprochant d'Hannibal, de ses goûts, qu'il parviendrait à le prendre au piège.

La nourriture, ça n'avait pas été simple. Il fallait une certaine détermination pour continuer à partager les repas d'Hannibal Lecter lorsqu'on était parfaitement conscient que c'était peut-être un morceau de jambe humaine, ou de poumon, qu'on était en train de mettre dans sa bouche. Mais Will n'en manquait pas, et lorsqu'il arrivait à en faire abstraction, il se retrouvait même à apprécier le goût du repas – Hannibal, en dépit de ses horribles défauts, avait un savoir-faire indéniable.

Ce soir-là, Hannibal venait de déposer délicatement son assiette devant lui, et comme à chaque fois, Will ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quelle victime provenait ce jambon sec, fumé au bois de hêtre, accompagné de melon, de tomates cerises, et d'une sauce blanche aux fines herbes. Il avait envie de poser la question, parfois, par curiosité, mais il savait qu'Hannibal ne pourrait pas répondre – Will avait fait des progrès, depuis qu'il avait repris sa thérapie, mais il n'en était pas encore à ce stade-là de confiance.

Pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il mettait dans sa bouche, il détourna toute son attention sur son ouïe – Hannibal mettait toujours de la musique classique lorsqu'ils mangeaient, afin d'accompagner le repas comme il se devait. Will ne connaissait rien à la musique classique. Chez lui, il mangeait toujours en silence.

\- C'est un joli morceau, déclara-t-il vaguement, avant de soulever délicatement avec sa fourchette une tranche délicatement plissée de jambon sec.

Hannibal releva brusquement la tête vers lui, et ce fut à cet instant que Will le réalisa – il avait changé ses habits, adapté ses habitudes alimentaires, mais il pouvait aller encore plus loin ; Hannibal aimait les arts par-dessus tout : faire semblant de s'y intéresser ne le desservirait pas.

De plus, il ne mentait pas – le morceau était joli, du moins pour son oreille de profane.

\- Ravel, répondit Hannibal.

Will l'observa d'un air interrogatif, et Hannibal clarifia :

\- Maurice Ravel, un compositeur français du début du vingtième siècle. Il s'agit d' _Ondine,_ le premier mouvement de son œuvre _Gaspard de la Nuit._

Les titres, au fond, ne lui évoquaient pas grand-chose, mais Will hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Je vois.

\- Ondine raconte l'histoire d'une nymphe des eaux qui tente de séduire un humain et de l'entraîner avec lui au fond du lac où se trouve son palais, afin qu'il en devienne le Roi. Elle apparaît à sa fenêtre une nuit et lui chante une chanson pour essayer de le convaincre.

\- Et l'humain accepte ? demanda Will, intrigué malgré lui.

\- Non. Il répond qu'il aime une mortelle, et l'ondine, dépitée, se transforme en gouttelettes qui coulent le long de sa fenêtre.

\- C'est vrai que ça ressemble à de l'eau, maintenant que j'y pense, fit remarquer Will, fasciné.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hannibal, et l'expression satisfaite de son regard n'échappa pas à Will.

 

 

Lorsque Will se présenta chez Hannibal la fois suivante, celui-ci lui tendit un petit paquet. Will leva vers l'homme un regard surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

\- Faut-il une raison pour faire un cadeau à un ami ?

Un _ami._ Alors c'était ainsi que le docteur Lecter le voyait, déjà. Will sentit un sombre sentiment de satisfaction s'emparer de lui, et il répondit :

\- Non. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis.

Tout aussi rapide qu'elle fut, il ne rata pas la lueur qui passa dans les yeux d'Hannibal, avant qu'il ne fasse un petit signe de la tête en direction du paquet. Enveloppé de papier de soie et de ruban, Will se sentait presque indigne de poser ses doigts rugueux dessus. Il examina l'emballage, puis défit doucement le nœud du ruban et ouvrit le papier de soie.

C'était un disque. L'intégrale des œuvres pour piano seul de Maurice Ravel, en deux CD. Étonnamment touché par le geste, il retourna la boîte dans ses mains pour lire les titres, où le nom _Gaspard de la Nuit_ attira son regard.

\- Après notre discussion de la fois dernière, j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait peut-être. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'écouter.

\- Non non, c'est... Merci. Je l'écouterai.

Il releva les yeux à temps pour voir le mince sourire habituel d'Hannibal apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, et lui en rendit un à son tour.

 

 

Contre toute attente, Will apprécia Ravel.

Il en fit part à Hannibal lors de l'une de leurs soirées de thérapie.

\- J'ai écouté le CD, déclara-t-il brusquement.

Jack Crawford l'avait convoqué pour un crime qui avait eu lieu dans l'Illinois. L'encéphalite n'était plus là, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il supportait mieux son travail. Il avait alterné les journées d'enquête, à tenter de retrouver les corps de trois têtes décapitées, et les nuits sans sommeil dans un motel sordide à la périphérie de Chicago.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, épuisé, écœuré, et qu'il avait découvert le CD qu'Hannibal lui avait offert sagement posé sur la table de son salon, encore intouché, il avait obéi à une brusque impulsion et l'avait mis dans sa vieille chaîne hi-fi. Il s'était posé sur le canapé couvert de poils de chien en écoutant _Ondine_ , un demi-verre de whisky à la main. Il pleuvait, dehors. Winston était venu poser sa tête sur son genou, et lorsque la musique avait commencé, il s'était senti étrangement apaisé.

Il avait écouté le reste du CD, et s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé en le laissant tourner en boucle.

\- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? demanda Hannibal, son expression impénétrable depuis l'autre fauteuil.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment qualifié pour donner une opinion. Je ne connais rien à la musique classique.

\- Ce n'est pas tant une question d'opinion que de ressenti. Est-ce que vous avez apprécié ?

\- ...Oui. J'ai trouvé ça beau. C'était... apaisant.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur la nature du sourire d'Hannibal, et Will fixa ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était socialement correct de le faire.

\- J'en suis ravi, répondit Hannibal.

\- La deuxième partie du morceau... _Le Gi... Gib..._

\- _Le Gibet ?_

\- C'est ça. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas doué pour les langues étrangères.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Eh bien ?

\- C'était un très beau morceau aussi. Je... J'ai beaucoup aimé.

Hannibal fixa Will pendant un instant, puis se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et s'approcha de la chaîne hi-fi dissimulée dans le creux de l'une des étagères. Will l'observa mettre un CD dans le lecteur, puis les premières notes du _Gibet_ se firent entendre dans la pièce.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi vous fait penser ce morceau, finit par dire Hannibal en reprenant sa place sur le fauteuil de cuir.

En face de lui, Will hésita. Le regard d'Hannibal ne le quittait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, finit-il par répondre. Je le trouve un peu lugubre, mais c'est peut-être parce que je l'ai écouté alors que je revenais d'une semaine passée à enquêter sur un crime.

Au mince sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres, et à la lueur de satisfaction qui dansa dans ses yeux, Will se dit qu'il avait trouvé la réponse qu'Hannibal souhaitait entendre.

\- _Le Gibet_ , reprit le docteur après un instant de silence. C'est un mot français qui signifie potence. Vous entendez cette note ? Elle est là tout au long du morceau, par groupe de deux, toujours la même. C'est le glas qui sonne alors que le pendu se balance au bout de sa corde.

Sous les mots d'Hannibal et la note répétée, l'image apparut dans l'esprit de Will avec une clarté saisissante. La potence, dont le bois vermoulu crissait doucement à chaque oscillation. Le corps silencieux au cou enserré par la corde grisâtre. Les mauvaises herbes sur le sol froid, les petites traînées de brume flottant au ras du sol. L'odeur de la putréfaction qui se répandait par vagues.

\- C'est un poème, reprit Hannibal. Les trois mouvements de _Gaspard De La Nuit_ sont composés de trois poèmes. _Le Gibet_ décrit un corps pendu à une potence, rougi par le soleil couchant.

En silence, ils écoutèrent le reste du mouvement – l'attention de Will était fixée sur la répétition de la même note, et maintenant qu'Hannibal l'avait mentionnée, il se demandait comme il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer. Lorsque le morceau s'acheva, Hannibal se leva pour aller arrêter le CD, et Will répéta une nouvelle fois, dans un murmure :

\- C'est un très beau morceau.

 

 

Le soleil se levait à peine, mais Will se tenait indécis devant la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Hannibal Lecter. Il avait été appelé en début de soirée par Jack sur une nouvelle scène de crime au nord de Baltimore, et il aurait donné un rein pour un bon café (enfin, peut-être pas _littéralement_. Après tout, il fallait manier les mots avec précaution quand on avait affaire à un homme comme Hannibal Lecter).

Toujours est-il que l'homme faisait le meilleur café du monde, et Will, en cet instant, se moquait bien qu'il y ait peut-être des résidus humains dedans (et d'ailleurs, il en doutait – il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à contaminer le _café_ , si?) ; il en avait presque _physiquement_ besoin. Il ne serait jamais capable de revenir à Wolf Trap, sinon.

Mais il n'était que six heures du matin, et Hannibal devait certainement dormir. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Will se sentait mal à l'aise d'appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette si tôt. Certes, il était _déjà_ venu chez Hannibal de bon matin, mais à l'époque, il avait l'excuse de l'encéphalite pour justifier ses actes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à rejoindre sa voiture, il l'entendit – une mélodie presque imperceptible se glissait sous le pas de la porte, à travers les joints de la fenêtre. Hannibal écoutait de la musique.

Lentement, il serra le poing et frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hannibal lui ouvrait, l'air authentiquement surpris dans sa robe de chambre noire à rayures grises. Ses cheveux blond cendré n'étaient pas rabattus en arrière comme à son habitude, et les yeux de Will s'attardèrent dessus un instant, avant de se rappeler de l'heure qu'il était et de lui offrir une grimace navrée.

\- Je suis désolé, je...

Sans dire un mot, Hannibal s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et Will n'hésita qu'un instant. L'odeur de café et de bacon lui frappait déjà les narines, et il suivit Hannibal jusque dans la cuisine, où la joyeuse mélodie de piano évoluait dans l'air avec les premiers rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il très tôt...

\- Ne vous excusez pas, Will. J'imagine que Jack a encore eu besoin de vous cette nuit. Voulez-vous du café ?

\- Oui, merci, répondit Will, sans oser avouer que c'était la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

Deux minutes plus tard, il savourait en fermant les yeux le goût brûlant du café, et poussa un soupir de satisfaction – lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le regard d'Hannibal était posé sur lui.

\- Votre café est exquis, murmura Will.

Hannibal ne sourit pas, mais Will sut à la façon dont le coin de ses yeux se plissa que le compliment lui avait fait plaisir. Au fond, ce n'était pas si compliqué de le manœuvrer ; il fallait simplement faire attention à ce que la flatterie soit suffisamment subtile pour paraître authentique.

Bien qu'en cet instant, Will se moquait bien de la subtilité, tout comme il se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce café. Son compliment était peut-être la chose la plus sincère qu'il avait jamais dite de sa vie.

Hannibal déposa une assiette d'œufs pochés au basilic et de bacon sur le comptoir, ceinte d'une fourchette et d'un couteau, et fit signe à Will de s'asseoir tandis qu'il préparait la sienne.

Will n'essaya même pas de décliner l'invitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le haut tabouret.

Hannibal leva vers lui un regard interrogatif, et Will fit un geste évasif de la main.

\- La musique.

\- Oh. C'est le troisième mouvement de la sonate _Waldstein_ de Beethoven.

\- Beethoven, répéta Will. Enfin un nom que je connais.

Hannibal eut un sourire, et répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Ainsi que Ravel.

\- Grâce à vous.

Will l'observa incliner la tête modestement avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais je ne connais pas ce morceau-là... À vrai dire, je ne connais que ce que tout le monde connaît. Tatata taaa... Tatata taaa... Désolé, je chante mal.

\- Les premières notes de la cinquième symphonie. C'est déjà bien, Will. C'est un air que tout le monde connaît, mais peu de gens arrivent à le rattacher à Beethoven. C'est le cas pour beaucoup d'œuvres classiques qui ont été reprises par la culture cinématographique ou télévisuelle : le morceau devient connu, mais on ne prend plus la peine de préciser son compositeur.

Will n'eut pas besoin de demander à Hannibal son avis sur le sujet – la froide lueur de mépris qui teinta son regard en disait suffisamment long. Il ne sut quoi répondre, et entama ses œufs pochés en silence, tout en se demandant de quoi était fait le bacon.

Qu'il mangea tout de même.

\- Êtes-vous déjà allé à un concert, Will ? demanda brusquement Hannibal.

Un peu surpris, Will releva les yeux vers lui. Le regard d'Hannibal était vrillé au sien, et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda pourquoi la question avait tant d'importance, avant de comprendre – _oh._

\- Vous voulez m'emmener à un concert ? marmonna-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

\- Vous semblez prendre plaisir à écouter les choses que je vous fais connaître. Ce n'est qu'une extension du concept.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, cependant – l'extension impliquait un plongeon supplémentaire dans la vie d'Hannibal Lecter. Un concert à deux – une sorte de rendez-vous. C'était intime.

C'était dans la continuation des projets de Will.

\- Pourquoi pas ? murmura-t-il. Je vous laisse le soin de faire ma culture musicale.

Un sourire apparut dans le regard d'Hannibal, mais il ajouta tout de même :

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous forcer.

\- Vous ne me forcez pas, assura Will. Je fais ça de mon plein gré.

Le sourire d'Hannibal s'étendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, et pendant un bref instant, Will se demanda à quoi ressemblerait leur relation si Hannibal n'était pas un cannibale.

Mais il l'était.

Fin du couplet.

 

 

Will n'avait jamais vu de concerto.

En fait, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était qu'un concerto. Hannibal, installé à côté de lui, profita du bruit de la salle alors que tout le monde s'installait pour lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un instrument soliste (voire plusieurs, selon les cas), accompagné par l'orchestre.

En l'occurrence, c'était un concerto pour piano.

\- Le concerto n°2 de Rachmaninov, précisa Hannibal.

Rachmaninov. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il aurait été bien en peine de replacer quoi que ce soit du compositeur. Hannibal lui assura que ça n'avait pas d'importance, du moment qu'il prenait plaisir à écouter.

Il avait l'air glorieux, ce soir. Son costume noir taillé sur mesure, sa chemise blanche et son nœud papillon noir offraient un contraste saisissant avec ses habituels costumes de tweed excentriques et ses gilets de soie aux motifs Paisley. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Will avait surpris plus d'un regard se tourner vers lui, et plus d'une silhouette faire un pas en leur direction, mais il était accompagné, et finalement, personne n'avait osé les interrompre. L'embarras de Will ne s'était pas trouvé plus tolérable pour autant.

Il avait dû s'habiller aussi pour la circonstance, mais son smoking à lui était nettement moins chic que celui du docteur Lecter, et sentait la naphtaline après avoir passé trop de temps dans un placard. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait mis, c'était pour l'enterrement de son père.

Hannibal n'avait pas paru s'en soucier, mais Will l'avait vu froncer le nez très brièvement, et il avait failli tout annuler. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était bien parce que le regard d'Hannibal s'était adouci lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé le programme musical de la soirée – l'odeur de son smoking ne lui plaisait peut-être pas (au moins, il avait changé d'after-shave), mais l'annulation de leurs projets lui aurait encore plus déplu, et Will ne tenait pas à lui déplaire – ça ne servait pas ses objectifs.

Puis les musiciens entrèrent sur scène, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la salle. Un homme grand et mince vêtu d'un costume queue-de-pie noir traversa la scène pour aller se poser sur la petite estrade du chef d'orchestre, et se pencha pour saluer. Puis la soliste arriva – c'était une jolie jeune femme asiatique, dont la robe, qui dénudait ses épaules, semblait faite de diamants gris qui renvoyaient dans la salle toute la lumière projetée sur elle. Stupidement, Will pensa à une boule à facettes disco, et il étouffa instantanément l'idée, de peur qu'Hannibal ne parvienne à lire dans son esprit et ne soit consterné par ce qu'il y trouverait.

Contre toute attente, Will se retrouvé fasciné par le concerto. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la musique classique puisse lui faire de l'effet, mais il constata avec stupéfaction qu'il avait le ventre légèrement noué lors des climax sonores, et qu'il se penchait en avant pour mieux entendre lorsque l'orchestre jouait piano.

Personne n'applaudit lorsque la dernière note résonna, et Will se demanda si c'était parce que le public n'avait pas aimé – mais Hannibal n'aurait jamais poussé l'impolitesse jusqu'à ne pas applaudir à la fin d'un morceau de musique classique ; il y avait certainement une raison.

L'orchestre, de plus, ne semblait pas non plus s'en soucier, et enchaîna sur un autre morceau – le deuxième mouvement, se rappela Will. Ainsi, on n'applaudissait pas entre les mouvements ?

À sa grande surprise, il reconnut dans le deuxième mouvement une mélodie familière, et se tourna vers Hannibal, surpris – mais Hannibal, concentré sur le concert, semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence de son voisin.

Will ne s'en formalisa pas – à vrai dire, ça l'arrangeait de ne pas être soumis à son regard insistant, comme c'était le cas d'habitude. Il reporta son attention sur le concert, et sur la mélodie qu'il connaissait vaguement pour l'avoir déjà entendue dans des chansons.

La salle resta entièrement silencieuse à la fin du deuxième morceau, à l'exception de quelques gens qui toussèrent, et Will eut la confirmation de sa théorie. Lorsque le troisième mouvement commença, Will ressentit à nouveau cette impression de déjà-vu (ou plutôt, de _déjà-entendu_ ), et se demanda fugitivement si Hannibal avait essayé de faire preuve de délicatesse en l'emmenant écouter un morceau qu'il avait déjà vaguement l'impression de connaître, ou si c'était une pure coïncidence.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que les quatre dernières notes eurent résonné que la salle crépita à nouveau sous les applaudissements – à ses côtés, Hannibal se leva, et d'autres spectateurs ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Lentement, Will se leva à son tour, avec cette étrange impression d'imposture qui l'avait déjà saisi lorsqu'il avait acheté son manteau, mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître et applaudit comme les autres.

Finalement, Hannibal tourna vers Will un regard rayonnant – pour autant que son regard _puisse_ être rayonnant. Hannibal transportait toujours une part de pénombre avec lui, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on le connaissait comme Will le connaissait.

Mais ce soir, l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui paraissait sincèrement heureux, et Will comprit pourquoi Jack, Alana et les autres avaient refusé de croire aux accusations qu'il avait portées depuis sa prison ; Hannibal savait parfaitement donner le change. À le voir ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, on n'aurait jamais cru avoir à côté de soi l'un des tueurs en série les plus dangereux et les plus cruels du monde – cannibale par-dessus le marché.

Le fait de chercher à obtenir l'affection et la confiance dudit cannibale en disait long sur son propre état mental, songea Will.

\- Qu'en avez-vous pensé, Will ?

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé, répondit-il avec honnêteté. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais...

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est le ressenti qui compte. Prêt pour la deuxième partie ?

\- Il y a une deuxième partie ? Je pensais que...

\- Nous ne sommes qu'à l'entracte. Il reste encore la moitié du concert. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez déjà partir ?

\- Non non, se hâta de dire Will. Pas du tout.

Il ne se sentait que moyennement motivé pour une deuxième partie, à vrai dire, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Hannibal, et tout compte fait, c'était une distraction suffisante pour l'empêcher de penser au travail. Ou au costume noir de son voisin et à ses cheveux cendrés.

La deuxième partie, réalisa Will, n'était pas un concerto. Le piano avait été déplacé sur le côté pour faire place à l'orchestre seul.

\- C'est une symphonie, lui murmura Hannibal alors que les gens se rasseyaient dans un froufrou de vêtements et éclaircissaient leurs gorges avant d'en être privés. La symphonie du Nouveau Monde, de Dvorák.

La symphonie du Nouveau Monde. _Approprié_ , songea Will. Il se demanda si Hannibal n'avait pas choisi un concert avec ce programme particulier pour souligner la façon dont il entraînait Will vers un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. Connaissant l'homme et sa vanité, ça n'aurait même pas été étonnant.

Will se rendit compte très vite que certains airs de la symphonie du Nouveau Monde lui étaient également connus – finalement, Hannibal avait raison quand il disait que tout le monde les utilisait sans prendre la peine de les créditer.

Tout compte fait, réalisa-t-il alors que la Bentley d'Hannibal le ramenait à Wolf Trap, il avait apprécié la soirée. L'entracte et l'après-concert avaient été quelque peu inconfortables, avec tous ces gens qui les fixaient, l'air de se demander qui était l'homme au costume froissé qui accompagnait Hannibal, mais caché dans la pénombre de la salle de concert, avec la simple présence d'Hannibal à ses côtés et l'attention des autres détournée vers la scène, l'embarras avait disparu.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, marmonna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le paysage de campagne qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. J'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Sans même tourner la tête, il sut qu'Hannibal était en train de sourire – il pouvait sentir la satisfaction émaner de lui et l'envelopper comme des vagues de chaleur.

\- J'en suis ravi, répondit l'homme.

Will préféra s'intéresser à la musique qui sortait de l'autoradio (Fauré, _Requiem, In Paradisum_ , lui avait dit Hannibal) plutôt que de s'attarder sur l'idée quelque peu perturbante qu'il _appréciait_ de passer du temps avec Hannibal.

Peut-être même un peu trop pour son propre bien.

 

 

Hannibal, semblait-il, ne demandait pas mieux que de transmettre à Will sa passion pour la musique classique. Lors de chaque repas qu'ils partageaient chez lui, il expliquait à Will qui avait composé la musique qui les accompagnait, ce qu'elle racontait, et pourquoi il l'avait choisie. Il aimait Debussy les soirs de neige, Ravel les jours de pluie, Beethoven les après-midis de tempête, Mozart les matins frais, et Bach en toutes circonstances.

Will avait maintenant dans une de ses étagères en bois une pile de CD qui devenait de plus en plus conséquente à mesure que le temps passait, et il avait écouté chacun d'entre eux, parfois même plusieurs fois. Il avait pris l'habitude de mettre les _Jeux d'Eau_ de Ravel ou _Gaspard de la Nuit_ en boucle pour s'endormir, car il avait l'impression que ses cauchemars étaient moins fréquents quand ses oreilles pouvaient se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il s'était même arrêté dans une boutique de disques et s'était intéressé à des compositeurs dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom – Bartók, Saint-Saëns, Grieg, Smetana. Il avait acheté un CD des _Préludes_ et _Nocturnes_ de Chopin, et Hannibal, après l'avoir pourtant félicité sur son choix de répertoire, lui avait confisqué le CD et l'avait remplacé par un autre, arguant que l'interprétation était infiniment meilleure sur celui-là.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? avait demandé Will, surpris. C'est le même morceau, pourtant.

\- La façon d'exécuter diffère, avait répondu Hannibal. Certains joueront _allegro_ là où d'autres joueront _allegretto_. Certains joueront _forte_ là où d'autres joueront _mezzo-forte_. Certains ralentiront là où d'autres accélèreront. Il y a autant de différences entre une interprétation et une autre que de différences entre la photo d'un beau paysage prise lors d'un matin de pluie ou lors d'un après-midi radieux.

Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il comprenne, mais Hannibal, qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts, lui avait fait écouter plusieurs interprétations d' _Ondine_ , qui était somme toute le morceau qu'il connaissait le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à percevoir les différences de rythme (les plus évidentes) et celles d'ambiance – une note posée plus lourdement, un trait exécuté plus rapidement, une mélodie qui ressortait avec plus d'évidence...

La fierté qui luisait dans les yeux d'Hannibal lorsque Will devint capable de faire la distinction entre plusieurs interprétations était à la fois incroyablement gratifiante et effroyablement perturbante.

Il préféra ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il _appréciait_ qu'Hannibal soit fier de lui.

Ils allèrent à d'autres concerts. Will avait racheté pour l'occasion un costume un peu plus frais (qu'il avait choisi sur les conseils d'Hannibal), et commençait presque à ne plus se sentir comme un poisson hors de l'eau chaque fois qu'ils buvaient un verre de champagne lors d'un entracte. Certaines personnes venaient parfois leur adresser la parole – Hannibal semblait connu comme le loup blanc quelle que soit la salle de spectacle où ils allaient – et Will ne mentionnait pas qu'il gagnait sa vie en se mettant dans la tête de tueurs en série, tout comme Hannibal ne mentionnait pas que Will était son patient, ce dont Will lui était férocement reconnaissant.

Un soir, Will était allé assister à un concert tout seul, car le programme l'intéressait (le cinquième concerto pour piano de Beethoven, suivi de la _Symphonie Fantastique_ de Berlioz), et Hannibal n'était pas disponible ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas fallu cinq minutes avant qu'il ne réalise, avec une certaine horreur, que s'il appréciait ces soirées, c'est en majeure partie parce qu'Hannibal les partageait avec lui.

Il ne retourna plus jamais à un concert seul.

 

 

L'opéra était une autre dimension. Hannibal n'avait pas voulu l'y inviter trop rapidement, arguant qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes et que Will avait d'abord besoin d'étoffer sa sensibilité artistique pour pouvoir apprécier l'opéra comme il se devait.

Will prit donc la promotion pour ce qu'elle était lorsque Hannibal lui déclara qu'ils allaient assister à une représentation de _La Flûte Enchantée_ de Mozart. Les concerts auxquels Hannibal emmenait Will duraient en moyenne une heure trente ; la _Flûte Enchantée_ durait presque trois heures, et il fallait avoir non seulement l'oreille sur la musique, mais aussi l'œil sur la mise en scène et sur les sous-titres.

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui suivit la représentation dura presque un quart d'heure, et Will, déjà fatigué d'avoir porté son attention sur tant de choses différentes, ne tarda pas à avoir mal aux mains. À côté de lui, Hannibal applaudissait inlassablement, tandis que de ci de là résonnaient des _"Bravo!"_ enthousiastes. Sur la scène, les chanteurs aux costumes colorés s'inclinèrent plusieurs fois d'affilée, avant de s'échapper en coulisses puis de revenir, main dans la main, pour s'incliner à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé ? demanda Hannibal lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé le calme de sa voiture.

\- Bien.

\- _Bien ?_

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour l'opéra, avoua Will.

Hannibal n'en prit pas ombrage, et un demi-sourire compréhensif naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas encore, corrigea-t-il.

\- Pas encore, répéta Will.

Il était certain qu'Hannibal se chargerait d'y remédier.

Et il était certain qu'il le laisserait faire.

 

 

Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents au clavecin du salon d'Hannibal, et bien entendu, Hannibal finit par s'en rendre compte.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez l'essayer ?

\- Oh, non, je ne saurais pas... Je risquerais de le casser.

Contre toute attente, Hannibal se mit à rire, et c'était un son si rare que le cerveau de Will arrêta de fonctionner un bref instant – son cerveau pria aussitôt pour ne plus jamais l'entendre, tandis que son cœur envisageait de constituer une banque de données de réflexions qui seraient capables de l'amuser, à sortir à la première occasion.

\- C'est très peu probable, sous ma supervision.

L'instant d'après, Will se retrouvait assis sur le tabouret, et Hannibal, debout à côté de lui, se penchait pour appuyer sur quelques touches. Will s'efforça de s'intéresser au son pointu qui sortait de l'instrument plutôt qu'à l'odeur subtile du parfum qui émanait de la chemise d'Hannibal.

Mais il ne réalisa _vraiment_ à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée que lorsque Hannibal saisit ses doigts pour tenter de les faire jouer sur les touches.

\- Bach, Aria des variations Goldberg, dit-il calmement.

Sa main était chaude et sèche contre celle de Will, qui observait d'un air absent ses propres doigts bouger au rythme qu'Hannibal leur imposait. Le son qui sortait de la table d'harmonie lui paraissait déformé, assourdi, en décalage total avec les battements de son cœur.

\- C'est l'une de mes œuvres préférées, déclara Hannibal sans paraître remarquer l'effet de sa proximité sur Will.

\- Est-ce que... Non, oubliez ça.

Will s'interrompit, bizarrement persuadé que la phrase qu'il était sur le point de prononcer était beaucoup trop intime – mais Hannibal relâcha ses doigts, et tourna son regard curieux vers lui.

\- N'hésitez jamais à me poser une question, Will.

Ses yeux avaient la couleur chaude de l'ambre, et Will posa sa question avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me le jouer ? Ce morceau.

Pendant un instant, quelque chose d'étrange passa dans le regard d'Hannibal, avant de disparaître soigneusement sous l'expression neutre qu'il utilisait chaque fois qu'il voulait mettre ses sentiments sous contrôle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement.

Will se leva du tabouret pour lui laisser la place, et Hannibal lui fit signe de s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté du clavecin. L'osier craqua sous son poids lorsqu'il s'assit, et Hannibal commença à jouer.

Après tous ces mois d'apprentissage intensif, Will s'y connaissait suffisamment pour être capable de porter un jugement de valeur sur le jeu d'Hannibal – mais il ne songea pas à analyser cliniquement ce qu'il écoutait.

Il était juste fasciné.

Hannibal lui avait dit, au tout début, que c'était le ressenti qui comptait, et Will le regarda jouer en silence, sans détacher les yeux de ses mains, de ses poignets qui s'élevaient avec souplesse au dessus du clavier, du mouvement de ses coudes. Hannibal jouait bien – mais ce n'était pas le plus important. C'était la façon dont le clavecin résonnait dans son corps, jusque dans sa moelle épinière, la façon dont chaque note lui faisait oublier comment respirer, lui faisait oublier qui il était – qui _ils_ étaient.

Pour la première fois, Will Graham réalisa avec une effroyable clarté que son projet "séduction d'Hannibal Lecter" avait eu l'effet tout à fait inverse.

 

 

Il avait l' _Aria_ en tête, ce soir-là.

Il l'avait en tête depuis qu'il s'était échappé de chez lui et que l'autoradio allumé du taxi diffusait le morceau tandis qu'il le conduisait sur Baltimore. Les notes glissaient dans ses pensées avec une lenteur insensée alors que les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient de ses cheveux sur son visage, tandis qu'il avançait lentement dans le couloir. La mare de sang bordée d'écume rose, sous la porte, semblait s'étendre au rythme des blanches qui s'égrenaient dans sa tête.

Les sons semblèrent se dédoubler, les trilles ralentir, résonner dans son esprit avec une intensité inouïe, lorsque le couteau d'Hannibal se planta dans son ventre, sa main chaude contre son visage, son corps ensanglanté contre le sien.

Les notes continuaient à défiler au ralenti lorsqu'il vit Hannibal faire glisser son couteau sur la gorge d'Abigail. Sa vision se troubla, s'obscurcit, mais la musique l'accompagna jusqu'au moment où il glissa dans l'inconscience.

 

 

Les disques sur l'étagère prenaient la poussière – Will la voyait se déposer jour après jour, chaque fois qu'il passait devant.

Il ne dormait plus avec Ravel. Il rêvait du départ d'Hannibal, et se réveillait en sueur, la cicatrice douloureuse, un cri mort-né sur les lèvres. _La Mort d'Ase_ de Peer Gynt était le seul morceau qu'il écoutait encore. Il le mettait en boucle en réparant les moteurs de ses bateaux, alors qu'il imaginait leur Dernier Repas. L'agneau sacrificiel. Il aurait tenu le bras de Jack pendant qu'Hannibal lui tranchait la gorge. Les soirs de pluie, il se prenait presque à regretter que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça.

Son ventre avait cicatrisé, mais Will avait toujours un trou béant dans la poitrine, là où la main d'Hannibal lui avait arraché le cœur.

Il écoutait le morceau en boucle, et Ase mourait toujours à la fin.

Hannibal lui manquait.

 

 

\- Où est Will ?

\- Il est déjà parti, Jack.

Les chiens, confiés aux bons soins d'Alana, jouaient dans la neige.

Sur l'étagère, les CD avaient disparu.

 

FIN


End file.
